Harry and Ron Drabbles
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Cute scenes of HarryRon, slash, shonenai, yaoi, not really all that much else to say
1. Snowball fight

I've decided to do some Harry/Rom Drabbles because little ideas are always popping into my head and I finally got a couple done so I can post them.

So before any of you flame for this being slash, I shall warn you now **_-Clears throat-_**

THIS IS SLASH! YAOI! AND SHONEN-AI! IF YOU FEAR OR HATE THE IDEA OF TWO GUYS KISSING OR HUGGING MAKE GOOD USE OF THAT BACK BUTTON!

But for others of you, welcome. This is mostly just cute stuff, nothing real graphic, so people with your virgin eyes are safe. Ok, so enjoy and I hope to get good responses

* * *

Harry had just finished packing the wall of snow with his team mates Neville and Seamus. He looked across from him a few feet away where he saw Ron with Dean and Colin. The black haired teen grinned and called out to the other teen in the snow, while Neville and Seamus began making snowballs 

"Ready!" he yelled and Ron gave a thumbs up

"All set!" he called back packing a large snowball "On the count of 3! 1..."

"2!" Harry called back, readying his own snowball

"3!" everyone yelled and the snow was flying. Harry ducked one of Ron's snowballs and laughed

"Missed!" he shouted

"No he didn't..." came Neville's timid voice and Harry looked to see the other Gryffindor whipping snow from his face. Harry felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head and looked around to see Ron laughing. He had taken advantage of Harry's distraction.

Then the snow war was on, snowballs flying and laughter heard. Hermione tilted her potion's book slightly forward to watch from the steps of Hogwarts and she smiled. Maybe she didn't like the thought of getting cold and wet, but she enjoyed watching the boys. She saw that Ron had left the safety of his 'fort' to shove a handful of snow down Harry's winter robes, making the-boy-who-lived dance around, trying to get the snow out of his robes.

"Coooooold!" Harry yelled

Ron laughed hard at the sight, enjoying his short victory. Yet Harry had revenge already in hand. He had scooped up a chunk of snow and shoved in onto Ron's head rubbing it in before pulling away, rubbing his hands on his robes, satisfied. Ron shook his head, whipping away the stinging snow

"Gah! That's bloody cold" he said and Harry laughed walking close to Ron

"I think I can help with that" he said and pulled the red head to him by the robes, pulling him into a hot kiss. Ron was startled a minute but gave into the kiss, a background clicking of Colin's camera not interrupting them. What _did_ interrupt them were the pulverizing snowballs from everyone else

"Get a room!"

Hermione laughed and got up, casually walking over to Colin who was putting his camera away for safe and dry keeping. She leaned down to the younger Gryffindor and said

"I'll give you 3 sickles for some of those pictures" Colin only grinned, sealing the deal

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended


	2. Spiders

I'm rather pleased this this cute scene, I hope you like it too

* * *

Spiders. Ron Weasley hated spiders. He had arachnophobia. Their crawling hairy legs, their large bodies, their large pincers. It just ran chills up and down is spine. And that was only with the teeny tiny Nat catching spiders. What he really hated was other spiders like tarantulas... or the spiders in the forbidden forest; he had nearly soiled himself after seeing Aragog. Both Harry and Hermione knew about this fear, heck, most of the school probably knew from when Prof. Lupin brought in the Bogart 3rd year. 

And so it was really, REALLY cruel when someone decided to pull an April Fools joke on Ron with his greatest fear - a baby 'Aragog'. Poor Ron nearly leaped out of his own skin, landing in the arms of a particularly famous boy with a scar on his head, who was the closest one near.

Harry, being that famous boy with the scar on his head, almost dropped Ron with the impact, but managed to hold Ron in the air, his one arm under the red head's knees and other arm just supporting under his shoulder blades; Ron's arms were firmly and securely clinging around Harry's neck for support to get off the ground where the small cat sized spider was pawing at Harry's robes like a lost puppy.

Harry could feel Ron trembling as he watched the arachnid fearfully.The red headwas terrified to think of anything but 'Get away from the spider!' and that was probably why he didn't call anyone into the dormitory to get rid of it; Harry's arms were kind of full. Harry on the other hand didn't really attempt to call anyone either. After a few minutes he actually found this amusing

"Ron, I think it likes you" Harry said grinning and Ron glared at him, hating his best friend right now

"Harry Potter, just shut up and keep that bloody thing away from me!" Ron snapped, clinging tighter to the golden boy as the spider circled them, like a shark in water to Ron. Harry only continued to grin

"Can do" he said and adjusted the prefect in his arms, making sure the boy in his arms was in a comfortable position. He could wait a while

Harry Potter didn't mind spiders all that much and he just found another reason why

* * *

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended 


	3. Glasses

'Nother came to me

* * *

"Ron, give them back!" 

"No, I wanna see them!"

"Come on! I can't see!" Harry made one last attempt to get back his glasses, but he gave up when Ron put them on his own face. Harry sighed and looked at his friend who was sitting on his bed with him. From what he could see, which was kind of blurry, his black framed glasses clashed with the red head's hair and freckles. Maybe a dark brown might have worked for color; but it just looked strange to see him with glasses on.

Ron seemed to be in his own little world though looking through the blurry lenses at everything. Everything was out of focus and after a couple of minutes it made him feel a bit queasy. Harry tried to continue reading his book, but it was too difficult to make out the words. He sighed and saw Ron take off his glasses, inspecting them. It wasn't like Harry let many people touch his glasses but he tolerated it with Ron; Hermione hadn't exactly tried to look at them, she only repaired them. Harry just didn't like the feeling of not having all of his senses.

"Ron" he said again, he really wanted his glasses back

"Is your vision really this blurry, mate?" Ron asked out of the blue, looking through the lenses and pulling them back and forth at Harry, seeing the boy-who-lived get bigger and smaller through the glasses.

"Probably" he said and held out his hand expectantly, looking his friend in the eye, looking annoyed. Ron glanced at him without the glasses and blinked slowly. Maybe it was because of the glasses that he'd never noticed that Harry had such vivid green eyes. The lenses did draw the attention from his friend's face.

Harry watched Ron watch him and raised an eyebrow. Then Harry thought it was his imagination when he noticed Ron's cheeks and ears redden in some sort of embarrassment and Ron broke their gaze, folding Harry's glasses. Harry watched carefully as Ron looked at the lenses, then back at him.

Then it seemed very fast, Ron leaned in and stole a quick chaste kiss, then pulled back quickly, Harry finding his neatly folded glasses back in his hand and his eyes wide in shock. Ron got up quickly, mumbling something about going somewhere that was undefined, but Harry grabbed his robes, pulling him back to the bed, making the red head plop back onto his butt in front of him.

Harry squinted at his friend, it was blurry without his glasses, but he could tell Ron was embarrassed and avoiding his eyes. He set down his glasses on the bed side table without letting go of Ron's robes so he couldn't go anywhere. Then he coxed the red head to look him in the eye. Ron did hesitantly and Harry pulled him in for a _real_ kiss.

And Harry's glasses glinted as they watched to two, or maybe it was just the glare of the sun coming through the window

* * *

:D Speaking from personal experience with glasses, I love trying on other people glasses, it's like seeing through the other person's eyes, and I have blurry vision without my glasses. 

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended


	4. Passing Notes

Passing Notes

This is dedicated to me and my friend HKL's conversations online. Though sadly she is grounded until who knows when, I want her to come back soon! We have Yaoi to write!

Rating has been kicked up for referring to sex, so nah!

* * *

Harry withheld a sigh as Prof. McGonagall lectured the Gryffindors. She didn't lecture them often all that often, preferring to teach by example better, but a couple days she had to lecture them because there were some spells to be taught but were most likely too powerful for them or illegal.

Harry sometimes thought the Professor really _was_ a cat because any sound besides the scratching of quills on parchment would get them in trouble. They could tell she didn't like lectures as much as they did and was quite strict during those times.

As Prof. McGonagall went on Harry stared down at a long, mostly clean roll of parchment that was written with two sets of hand writing; Harry's semi-neat handwriting and Ron's scribble that usually only Harry and Hermione could read. It was first a played out greeting and a 1-2-3 test to see if it worked. The parchment was sort of like a walky talky that they had finally gotten the right spell for it. Him and Ron could communicate across the room and the teacher wouldn't notice unless they laughed too loudly or wrote for too long without looking up, whichwould mean they were on something else besides the class work, but no one today had noticed, unless you counted Hermione who knew about the spell (She's the one who had stumbled upon it in the first place). She kept giving them warning looks that said "Pay attention or you're going to get caught" But they hadn't been caught in Charms or Divination, not even Snape had suspected anything that day; they were feeling quite lucky.

Ron's hand writing soon appeared with a dot at the end of his sentence that was like the send button on instant messenger, or at least that's what Hermione had compared it to. Harry had never been on a computer because of his relatives and Ron barely knew how to comprehend the technology in the muggle world, it just confused him more and more every time they'd try to explain it to him, so they gave up

"_Do you think I could turn Malfoy into a ferret again with that spell?"_ Ron's hand writing appeared and Harry resisted a chuckled, remembering that incident

"_Maybe" _He wrote back under where Ron had written _"Though you're going to have to practice keeping a straight face or you'll get caught"_ He then made a large dot at the end and tapped it twice and another message soon came

"_Straight? Since when?"_

"_True, very true"_ Harry replied and had to look up at Prof. McGonagall as she passes by him; he pretended to be listening. When she moved on he wrote again _"Espesally how you were moaning last night" _He glanced at his friend who was sitting next to Neville a couple of chairs to the side, seeing Ron blushing as he wrote back. Neville wasn't paying any attention to them though, just like the rest of the class, They were all taking notes from the Professor. Finally Ron's words appeared

"_I was not that loud"_ the words said _"Besides you were the one making me"_

"_I do believe that noise was coming from your mouth not mine" _Harry Wrote, Even in writing he could tell Ron was utterly embarrassed. He decided to have some fun _"You're sensitive bellow the ears"_

"_Shut up"_

"_No, I'm bored and picking on you is too much fun"_

"_Smart ass"_ was the bitter reply from Ron. Harry drew a small picture of someone blowing a raspberry_ "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it"_

"_Oh, I do" _Harry wrote with a grin_ "Tonight"_

"_You're such a wanker"_

"_Yes but I'm your wanker"_

"_I would hope so"_

Harry mused that it was always fun to say things through paper, you had time to think about what to say and people couldn't listen in. They started to playfully banter again, but halfway through the class they started writing things they would do to each other when they got back to the dormitory, it began innocent enough, but then it started to get a little kinky, and defiantly was not appropriate for school, They were so focused on what they were writing that they forgot that they were in class and Prof. McGonagall had hawk eyes.

Harry was in the middle of writing when his parchment was slipped out from under his hands and he looked up; to his horror seeing the professor holding his and Ron's silent conversation in her hands.

"Mr. Potter and..." she glanced at the first few lines of the paper, and just by the handwriting it wasn't hard to figure out who it was "And Mr. Weasley, you're suppose to be paying attention to the lesson, not writing through a silent conversation spell; 5 points from Gryffindor, each" She didn't like taking points from her own house, but she really had no choice. Of course it ticked off Hermione because she had gained those 10 points during that very lesson.

Ron quickly hid his parchment just as everyone looked at him, hiding it, hoping no one would see it, and that no one would guess by the interesting shades of red on his face about just what they were talking about. Harry was also flushed from embarrassment and was horrified when Professor McGonagall started to **read** their conversation, her eyes darting quickly across the page, slowly growing wide in shock of what they wrote, to each other, two _boys_.And it was too detailed to be just for fun. She glanced at Harry, then to Ron...

Then she smiled. She **_smiled_**. She rolled up the parchment and looked between the two, holding up the conversation "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" she said calmly "You have two choicesfor punishment, I can read this aloud to the class..." Both boys looked equally horrified at this suggestion "OR, you may each take a detention" Harry and Ron didn't hesitate but shouted out the same time

"Detention!" They said and Prof. McGonagall nodded, taking the parchment and setting it on her desk for the rest of class

"I suggest you pay attention to the rest of the lesson" she said and soon enough she began to continue the lecture, a slightly satisfied and happy tone setting in, making the rest of the class more tolerable.

After the lesson Ron and Harry hurried out of the class room, Hermione not far behind them. Both boys were still highly embarrassed and flushed

"I can't believe she took my parchment" Harry said in a groan

"At least she didn't read it aloud" Ron said, picking at his own side of the conversation that he had hidden between his books. Hermione soon caught up with them

"I told you, you were going to get caught" she said and Ron rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah" he said tuning out her lecturing tone "Can we borrow your notes Hermione?" Hermione sighed. She could never warn them because they never listened, she wondered why she tried sometimes, would she ever get through to them? She took out her notes that were written neatly and rolled up. Ron grinned and reached out for the parchment but Hermione pulled it back, a smile on her face, a plan forming quickly in her mind

"You only get to copy my notes if I get to see yours" She said and both boys blinked a moment, realizing she meant Ron's part of the conversation

"No way!" Ron said loudly "This is between me and Harry!"

"Then no notes" she said, stashing the notes away. Ron gaped a moment at her, he couldn't believe she refused to give them the notes. He looked at Harry who gave a defenseless shrug; they did need her notes, they hadn't paid attention at all. Ron gave a defeated sigh and pulled out the silent conversation, handing it to her. She smiled more and traded her notes for his parchment, then she headed back to the dormitory on her own, leaving the boys to lag behind her. Harry patted his friend on the back sympathetically

"This is one of those times rubbing off on her was bad" he said and he red head looked at his friend, pouting. Harry just smiled and gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek as they followed Hermione's direction

Next time they were just going to have to be more careful in Professor McGonagall's class when they passed notes

* * *

Prof. McGonagall is cool :D And so is Hermione

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended


	5. Publicity

Publicity

Inspired by a conversation with my friend and acquaintances; that people will ALWAYS and FOREVER talk about your Boyfriend/girlfriend no matter what you do

Rated T for insults and ANGST! Angst for poor Ron

* * *

Ron heard the murmuring around the Great Hall during breakfast. He tried to tune it out, he really did but he could hear the comments that were said as if he wasn't there. He clenched his fist that wasn't holding his fork as he heard loud, unrestrained comments from the Slytherin table. He wasn't use to people whispering about him, he wasn't that popular to be talked about, but now... 

Harry nudged him with his elbow, sitting next to the red head. "Ignore it, Ron" He whispered and it only ticked Ron off that little bit more. Harry was starting to sound like Hermione. He couldn't _not_ ignore it; he wasn't deaf. He could hear them loud and clear, jeering and making up preposterous rumors, especially the Slytherin table "It's not worth it, come on, don't give them the satisfaction"

They both heard cat calls from the green and sliver mascot flag table as they talked. Hermione turned in her seat to give them a warning look, one that said the next one who made a crack would find a hex in their bed. The crowd quieted down some and the brunet turned to her friend who was stabbing at his eggs with his fork

"He's right Ron" she said wisely "You just need to show them that you don't give a care and they'll stop" Ron found Hermione's lecture even worse that Harry's. He didn't want to get use to it; he just wanted it to stop. He couldn't get a break anywhere in the school, nowhere except in his own bed, even some of the Gryffindors taunted them. He'd get things tosses at him and sneer comments and very few physically started fights because that is when he could fight back. He'd already gotten 3 detentions that week for fighting.

He was mad at Harry; the boy-who-lived didn't seem that fazed about it. How could Harry deal with it so calmly when he found it nerve wracking and upsetting. Maybe it was because Harry had had bad reps before, he remembered a few occasions when he'd heard people say awful things about his friend, but he'd never imagined it felt so horrible, it felt like the whole school was against them, suspicious of him...

Ron jumped in surprise when a small owl flew over him dropping a small triangle shaped folded paper with his name on it. It was a note, and from someone in school no doubt. He looked at it for a minute, not sure he **wanted** to read it, but none the less he picked it up and opened it, glancing around incase he spotted anyone watching, looking for his reaction. He opened it and stared at the words on the paper.

Ron felt his blood boil and his face grew hot, staring, shocked at the paper. He couldn't believe... He didn't think... He felt his eyes water and he clenched his fists in the paper crumpling the sheet; that was the final straw. He ripped up the note into confetti and stood up, storming out of the Great Hall, many people watching him, still murmuring things.

Harry worried about what had upset his friend and got up, hurrying after Ron out of the hall

Hermione looked at the confetti on the table and took out her wand; curiosity getting the best of her. She taped the pile with her wand and muttered '_reparo'_ the paper flying and fitting into its broken puzzle places and sealing like it had never been ripped so she could read the note. She took the note and her eyes widened, gasping and the comment. People where so inconsiderate and ignorant. She soon got up also, dropping the paper on the table as she hurried after them

As the note fluttered down it revealed to all that read it there were many nasty comments from many people, and it was obvious from whom...

"**_Weasley, the faggot wanker" "Weasley is our Queen! Weasley is our Queen! He always lets Potter in!" "Enjoying Potter's bed?" "You're going to Hell, homo"_**

...the Slytherins

* * *

"Ron!" 

"Go away!"

"Ron, wait a minute" Harry finally caught up to his friend, grabbing him by the arm before the red head could storm off any farther. Ron turned around sharply pulling his arm free of Harry's grasp, tears spilling down his face; he pointed an accusing finger in his friend's face

"I don't want to 'wait a minute', I'm going back to the dormitory!" he yelled and turned again. Harry was surprised at first for getting yelled at but hurried after Ron catching him in the corner of the corridor and resting a hand on the red head's shoulder, getting the red head to stop walking, but Ron wouldn't turn to look at Harry

"Ron, you can't let them get to you" he said calmly, trying to get Ron to clam down also

"Well too late they already have" Ron said bitterly, refusing to look at the other boy. Harry sighed and slowly coaxed Ron to face him, though Ron still avoided contact as he leaned against the wall for support. Harry stayed close to Ron, leaning close, his hand reaching up to tenderly brush the wetness from Ron's cheek. Ron refused again, pushing Harry's hand away

"But they don't know what they're talking about" Harry said soothingly, trying again to touch Ron, brushing his fingers through the red locks of his friend. Ron didn't try to push him away this time but quietly stood there, staring at the floor, willing himself not to cry. He was just sick and tired of it, and it had only been 1 week.

Harry sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Ron's cheek, though Ron didn't seem to react "I'm sorry" Harry said quietly "Maybe we should have waited a while more before coming out"

"Mm" Ron made a sound of agreement and murmured quietly "I just... I just thought it would get easier, so we wouldn't have to hide anymore"

"I did too" Harry replied finally being allowed to wipe away Ron's wet cheeks with his hand then rubbed the red head's face softly, tracing the freckles in his face. Ron looked up at Harry

"How can you stand all that?" the red head asked "How can be so calm when you know they're talking about us?" Harry gave a small shrug

"I don't know, I just try to tune it out the best I can. I know they have no clue what they're talking about" Harry said thoughtfully "I've always been talked about, this time really isn't any different" Ron looked back at the floor

"I'm not use to any of this" he confessed

"And you shouldn't be" Harry said "I'm not use to it, but I think I handle it better than I use to"

"Good for you" Ron huffed rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his school robes. Harry smiled kindly at his lover and opened his arms, offering some comfort. Ron didn't hesitate in taking Harry up on the offer, leaning forward to be hugged. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron, his robes acting as a small blanket around the red head's shoulders; he hated to see his friend upset, and he knew how Ron felt, he just didn't know what to say. People talked behind their backs but wouldn't ask what was really going on, just talk. He'd been bearing it just as Ron had, but since Ron would show how much it affected him, they would target him more often

Ron rubbed his face into Harry's robes, letting the fabric soak up the rest of his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Harry, but it was so nice to be able to be held, to feel someone wasn't against him in school. He felt a kiss get placed on his head and he was rocked back and forth slightly. He felt more tears well up and he shut his eyes, gripping Harry's robes tightly

"Thanks for bearing through it" He heard Harry's voice, mumbled into his hair "You could have easily have gotten out of it..."

"Harry..." Ron side, pulling back slightly so he could look up at his friend, his boyfriend and lover. He wondered how in the world Harry could think he'd leave him just because of a few stupid people "I couldn't even imagine leaving you, especially over them" Harry smiled and leaned close, brushing his lips with Ron's, soon blending into a kiss, one of love and security, one that meant they wouldn't be torn apart by the pressures of other's...

But a scuffle interrupted their moment, turning their attention to down the hall were they saw Hermione with her wand out, standing over an unconscious Draco Malfoy, who's wand was a couple inches from his body. Hermione looked up at them and smiled, brandishing her wand; apparently Draco had been planning to hex the two lovers as soon as their guard was down, though luckily Hermione had found them and had time to knock the Slytherin out. She might get in trouble for the use of magic in the corridors, but it was worth helping her friends.

"Maybe you two should go back to the dormitory" she hinted, even though she did like catching them in their lovely kissing moments, they didn't need any more attempts at hexing them from any other Slytherin.

Harry laughed and gave Hermione a grateful grin. Ron only laughed at seeing Draco knocked out cold on the floor. Hermione shooed them away though and both boys headed towards Gryffindor common room, side by side.

Ron felt better, more confident, more secure, and less noticeable to some of the looks of stray students on the hall ways. He felt Harry's arm slide around his waist as they walked and a nuzzle to his cheek that made him laugh as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, making her scold them for fondling in the corridor. As long as Harry was there, he could deal with the publicity, good, and bad

* * *

"True strength in a relationship is sticking by your loved one through hard times" – Me :) 

"What is better than beating up your worst enemy? Having your friend beating up your worst enemy while defending you" – Me again :D

And I would appreciate a few more reviews, I know you people are looking at the chapters, but not reviewing. Please review, it'll make me happy. And thank you to my two faithful reviewers GothicAnn87 and Moonjava, you make these dabbles worth it :D

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended


	6. Photo

Photo

Just one thing for IceTanya, I would assume that people would have read the books and/or watched the movies before they started to read the fanfiction, because, this is fanfiction, not a whole other story

* * *

There was little hustle and bustle in the Gryffindor, gloomy rain clouds outside seemed to drain the excitement from everything. Heavy rain drops pounded against windows and the stone of the castle. During breakfast in the Great Hall the enchanted ceiling looked as dark and ominous as ever. Hermione had curled up in one of the big arm chairs by the warm fireplace, reading a thick book from the library; miraculously Madam Pince had had one book that the young witch hadn't read. Harry and Ron had made an excuse to leave the common room, something about looking for some new shortcut in the school Harry had found.

The only time things got interesting was when the portrait hole bust open and Colin Creevey scrambled into the room, his camera in one hand, a picture in the other, gasping for air, but managing to laugh at the same time, holding up the picture triumphantly.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are snogging!" He yelled, just as Ron and Harry busted into the room, obviously looking for Colin.

"Give up the picture Colin!" Ron yelled, lunging for the photo. Colin yelped and held up the photo in an attempt to keep the picture out of reach.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, his wand out, aiming for the picture. The spell hit its mark, sending the picture flying away from Colin, but someone else yelled out a spell.

"_Creber!_"

Suddenly, one little picture turned into a hundred photos, raining down in the common room. Harry and Ron looked horrified as the other Gryffindors all snatched at the photos that were flying down on the crowd. When they were caught and looked at there were defiantly a bunch of girls giggling, and some laughter among others.

Both Ron and Harry's faces were flushed, from chasing Colin out of the classroom they had had to them selves and now from the embarrassment of the situation. The photos were all the same, with Harry and Ron kissing heatedly, and since the pictures moved it wasn't any better because the Harry in the picture did not even look out to see if any one was watching, too busy pinning the Ron in the picture to a wall (And the Ron in the picture didn't seem to be complaining at all).

What was even worse was Professor McGonagall coming into the common room to see what the ruckus was; one solitary photo fluttering down in front of her. With her aged, but quick reflexes, her hand darted out, grasping the photo upside down. Ron covered his red freckled face when she flipped the photo right side up.

That was when everything had to break it up. Professor McGonagall yelled at pretty much everybody, at the end Gryffindor lost 15 house points. 5 from Colin for taking the picture and distributing it to the public (Even though he said he didn't cast the multiplying spell, someone else had), 5 from Harry and Ron for making out in the empty class rooms ("Class rooms are for teaching in and nothing more" she had said), and the other 5 points was from the rest of the Gryffindors for disturbing the quiet (She was relaxing before all of this happened).

Least to say Harry and Ron were relieved that most of the photos had been confiscated; though not all. Many students had scurried away with a few of them. Harry certainly hoped they wouldn't end up on the _Daily Prophet_. Ron just wanted them all burned, along with Colins camera and maybe even Colin.

"I can't believe Creevey got the jump on us." Ron said grumpily as he flopped into one of the big arm chairs, next to Hermione, who hadn't moved from her seat. Most of the students had cleared away to either talk about what was going on in relationships (including the one that had been advertised only a couple minutes ago) and to look busy, for Professor McGonagall was still in the common room.

"Well it did liven the place up." Hermione said casually, closing the book, not being able to talk and read at the same time.

"Well why did it have to be **that** that livened the place up?" Harry asked, making Ron scoot over in the same big chair, taking a seat, not being subtle at all about their relationship, pulling Ron into his lap so there was enough room for the both of them. Ron's ears reddened, but he did not protest. "I'm just wondering who cast that multiplying spell."

"Yeah," Ron said, the blush fading some, curiosity taking over "That spell is pretty complicated, at least that's what Flitwick said anyway."

"Maybe... One of the 7th years cast it," Hermione suggested airily, slipping something under the cover of the book "We're suppose to learn it in a couple weeks," She got up, books under her arm "I'm going to the library." She announced and made her way to the portrait hole. Both boys watched her, both noticing a corner of a picture poking out of her book.

"Hermione..." Ron began, the brunet stopping to look at them, watching their faces twist into realization that Hermione was the only one there that practiced complicated spells weeks in advance.

"You were the one..." Harry also began, but Hermione bolted out of the portrait hole, towards the safety of the library, Ron and Harry soon after her; a couple photos fluttering out of the book and landing on the ground, being stirred up from their resting spots by the trio's after gust.

* * *

I think this one came out kind of crappy, but it was in my head so I thought I'd do it. I'd had a drink before I wrote half of it. Please tell me if my grammar is any better, I'm trying. 


	7. Your Love

Updating this fic because I had another idea. Its sappy I know, but the subject of love is repetitively pounding Harry on the head, so it has to be some what significant.

Warning: a bit of a spoiler for book 6, watch out

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a start and looked around. It was dark and he could barely see anything, but two large yellow eyes stared at him from the end of the bed by his feet and he sighed; it was only Hermione's cat. Crookshanks meowed and Harry scratched the back of his head, eyes drooping in sleepiness; his glasses were off of course, on the old paint chipped table. He didn't bother putting them on, he just lied back on the large king sized bed, letting the dream he had drift back to him. It was actually just another dream about Voldemort. He was angry, plain and simple. He'd been furious that he, Ron, and Hermione had found another Horcrux and destroyed it. Harry allowed a smile on his face and turned his head to the side to gaze at his lover, Ron, sleeping peacefully next to him. 

They'd only been awake hours before, finishing off their 'celebrating' with each other, the three of them had celebrated together earlier that night, but his and Ron's time was definitely more intimate. He watched Ron sleep, turning on his side to watch him better, and so he didn't strain his neck. Ron's cheeks were still tinted red from the bit of brandy they had all had and it showed up on Ron the most with his easily flushed skin. Harry absently began to account each freckle on his skin, but his mind trailed off to the dream.

He wasn't surprised that his scar hadn't scaled his skin, it actually hadn't hut for some time now. That 'some time now' point started when he and Ron had first made love. He remembered it vaguely in flash of memories, it had been when they had first come to number twelve Grimmauld's place. The passion, the heat, and love, nothing could have been more perfect. At least, until the next time they did it, then the next, and even last night had been another time when their love intertwined, being pressed together in need.

And in occurred to Harry then to what Dumbledore had meant. Love, would help him though this. With the love of his friend and lover, he felt no pain in the night when the dreams came when Voldemort would unleash hell on his minions for not keeping the parts of his soul. It was bliss, a feeling of strength like he'd never known. He wondered how Voldemort could ever not believe in love.

"You do know that it's creepy to wake up with someone staring at you, right?"

Harry realized that Ron's blue eyes were open sleepily and he'd mumbled it groggily. Harry smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I know." He replied and Ron yawned, stretching his limbs, a few cracks coming from stiff joints. Crookshanks made himself known with another loud meow and Ron kicked his feet under the blanket, making the cat dart away, giving a hiss to Ron before leaving the room completely.

"Bloody animal can't grasp the concept of privacy." Ron mumbled and turned over on his belly, folding his arms over his head and burying his face in his pillow. Harry just laughed and rolled over onto his back, supporting himself by his elbows. Ron, he knew, was not a morning person. There was a moment then Ron cursed before sitting up, wincing slightly from the activity the night before. "Now I can't get back to sleep." Harry just smiled and rubbed his forehead subconsciously, something he'd been doing since Voldemort's return. Ron blinked; picking up on the action.

"Another dream?" he asked and Harry nodded, noting the worry in Ron's voice

"He's pretty mad at us." He replied.

"Does it..."

"No it doesn't hurt." Harry answered the repetitive question.

"So..." Ron was interrupted when Harry sat up, cupping Ron's face in his hands and kissed him. Ron's voice was muffled for a moment, and then he sunk into the kiss, kissing back half way through it. After a minute they pulled back, both breathing a bit heavily.

"I love you." Harry said sincerely and Ron blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden statement.

"I love you too" Ron replied, voice lined with confusion, Harry didn't often say it out of the blue like that. "What was that for?" Harry just grinned and playfully pinned Ron to the bed, having over the red head.

"For just being here." He replied and Ron smiled back joining in on the fun and wrestling with Harry for a couple minutes. It was just fun, when they could, to act like children again. After all, how log would it be before one of them got hurt in this game of war between the dark wizard and themselves? But for now the time was theirs, and Harry was content on enjoying every second he had with Ron.

* * *

Cute, yes? Cliché? Most Definitely. Please review


End file.
